


Fulfilling Her Destiny

by WestOrEast



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Lolicon, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Twi'leks (Star Wars), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Everyone knows how hot Twi'leks are. And everyone wants to use them, too. And so they do. And it's a very fun time for everyone involved.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Fulfilling Her Destiny

  
I am Dab If-ics Eman, and also a twi'lek. A young, blue-skinned twi'lek, with cute, sensitive head tails and an adorable expression. And I'm doing what all female twi'leks do. I'm getting fucked. I'm getting _used_.  
  
I don't the name of the male using me. I don't even know what species he is, beyond that it's a really hairy and smelly one. But he's fucking me. He's fucking me in public and the only people who care are the ones masturbating and recording me getting used.  
  
"Ah!" I squeak, my lekku bouncing all over as the male fucks me, his bumpy, hot, thick cock stretching out my young, wet pussy. "Ah, yes, ah! Harder, please! Use my body-oooooh."  
  
I moan as the male squeezes my small, tight ass. It feels so good. It always feels so good for every twi'lek woman. That's why you _all_ get used by whoever wants to use you. I'm not even a teenager, and I've taken so much cock, from so many species. And I loved it all. And I love _this_ , rocking back and forth on my hands and knees as the male fucks me.  
  
And he's just getting started.  
  
I glance around to the assorted spectators, idly touching themselves with varying degrees of enthusiasm. I wonder which of them will use me next? I'm actually supposed to be on my way to the communal learning facility, but most adults will understand if I tell them I'm late because some males wanted to use my body. And the ones who don't, well, they'll no doubt desire to punish me, which is great as well. My fellow younglings might be another story - I can expect a lot of snarky comments, but that never really bothers me. I know my place, and no amount of teasing will ever make serving cock seem like a bad thing.  
  
"Ah! Ahhh!" I'm being quite vocal as this big hairy male of indeterminate species uses me - he seems comparatively quiet, himself, communicating only in guttural grunts.  
  
Some of the spectators make up for it with colorful commentary, though. A couple of humans leer appreciatively at my small boobs as they stroke themselves.  
  
"Yeah, take that cock you little twi'lek whore!" One of them prompts, not that I need any prompting. "Only thing your worthless species is good for."  
  
Maybe the men of the species are good for something. But twi'lek women? We're all only good for sex. We're _made_ for sex. The sight of a dick makes me so wet, and it's impossible to even think of resisting when a male decides to use me. My brain goes all soft and mushy and I only start really thinking once his semen or eggs or whatever is inside of me.  
  
The hairy male fucking me grabs one of my lekku. I hiss, feeling the sensations running through me. Pain and pleasure, mixed together, but with far more pleasure than pain. It feels so _good_ , to have his fingers digging into my blue skin, the many nerve endings I have underneath the skin sending lightning through me.  
  
And he's still _fucking_ me. Still hammering into me. Still making me feel _wonderful_. I moan and coo and groan, words becoming harder and harder to form as his thick, bestial cock stirs me up and wipes my brain clean of thought.  
  
My small, slender, tight body is rocking back and forth, my bright blue skin shiny with sweat. I'm panting, pink tongue hanging out of my mouth. It's almost an invitation to have my front get plugged up.  
  
I hope someone takes me up on my invitation.  
  
I hope I get to spend the whole day like this. I'll have a lot of school work to catch up on, but it will be worth it. Besides, no one really expects twi'lek females to excel academically. We're made for pleasing the cocks of any and every species that wants to use us, not for astronav or medical science. I only attend at all because it's a legal requirement...and so that my fellow students and teachers can fuck me whenever they desire.  
  
"P-please!" I shut my eyes and stick out my tongue, ignoring a wince of pain as my lekku are yanked backwards again. "My mouth is free! Someone, please allow me to service you with my tongue!"  
  
I could claim I'm trying to get through the process as quickly as possible so I can get to school, but the truth is I just want to taste cock that badly.  
  
A Rodian comes up and pulls his pants down. I barely even stop to look at his cock before I start sucking on it. _Gagging_ on it, pushing my mouth as far down the length as I can. I can feel the ring around the middle of it pressing against my tongue as I keep on going deeper and deeper and deeper, not stopping until my nose is pressed up against his crotch. And until my neck is bulging outwards from the shaft filling my throat.  
  
It feels so _good_. I whine around the cock as my body is played with, four hands wandering all over me. It feels so good. And it feels so _right_. Like this, on my knees, _I know_ that I'm fulfilling my destiny as a hole for cock. Forget school, forget my hobbies, forget everything. I exist for taking cock, and I'm so, so happy to know that I'm doing the one thing I'm _really_ good at.  
  
The male behind me keeps on fucking me , and it keeps on feeling so _good_. He's forcing my walls apart, impaling me on dick. I'm going to cum, but _I know_ that my orgasm isn't quite as important as his orgasm. If he wants to cum while keeping me denied, I'm just going to have to let him cum in or on me and _not_ have my own orgasm.  
  
But I hope he doesn't. Who could be that cruel, after all?  
  
There's a kind of sweet, kind of salty flavor to the Rodian's precum as I suck him off. He says something in Huttese that I don't understand. But I can probably guess. It's about how I'm a slut, and how I'm sucking him off. What else would he need or want to say to me?  
  
I rock back and forth between the pair, feeling the cocks filling me up from either end. It's wonderful. It's _amazing_. I love how it feels. And I love that I'm making more people then just these two happy. There are still all the others recording and mocking me, calling me names as they make sure that my slender blue body, with my small boobies and tight ass.  
  
"Hi, cunt," a Devorian male calls out, "don't you go anywhere after this." He rubs his crotch. "You've got to take responsibility for this."  
  
Yes! Of course! How could I make a male horny and _not_ take care of his erection?  
  
When I can properly think, I feel kind of bad for women of other species. They don't get to know how _right_ it feels to know what they're made to do. To wander all alone and lost without having the rock-sure certainty that they belong wrapped around cock. But I've known that _forever_. One of the very first things I can remember is sitting on a bus seat and watching Mommy get fucked.  
  
Oh, sometimes I masturbate to it. I didn't at the time, because I was too young. But now? Now I realize how _hot_ it was. Mommy putting me to one side and undressing, stripping down naked in public. And then bending over just like I am right now, and letting the man, whoever he was, fuck her, right in front of me. Maybe I actually noticed how her boobies swayed back then, or maybe I just added to it as I masturbated to it later, but I _know_ how nice Mommy's tits move when she gets fucked. So big and soft and jiggly!  
  
And then the human's pet had gotten in on it! It's cock was more like a tentacle, writing all around Mommy's face and making her cheeks bulge as it fucked her throat. It was amazing, I'm sure of it. Mommy doesn't remember it, but I sure do. How she had moaned and squealed around the animal's cock as the human fucked her ass and spanked her. How the animal's arm-tentacles had twined all around Mommy's lekku and made her make all kind of weird sounds as she got toyed with and fucked.  
  
It was amazing. And a few years later, I had realized that I should end up just like that. Mommy had been so happy for me when I told her. She had gone out and found some guy to have my first time with as she guided me through it.  
  
I'm living such a lucky life.


End file.
